Nidhiki (Downfall Alternate Universe)
Nidhiki is a Toa of Air who was formerly a Toa Mangai in the Downfall Alternate Universe. History Early Life Like all Toa of Air, Nidhiki came into existence on Spherus Magna as a Le-Matoran, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Eventually, he was placed in a settlement on the Tren Krom Peninsula along with a number of other matoran, where he took up a profession as a hunter, killing and hunting down Rahi. He became close friends with a Onu-Matoran named Garan, who was the leader of the settlement. However, after interrupting a brawl in the village, Garan was severely injured and was forced to travel to Karzahni for repairs. It was unknown what the name his sucessor was, but this incident left Nidhiki bitter and lonely, leading the Le-Matoran to distance himself from other Matoran. Around 57,000 years ago, a couple of Dark Hunters found the matoran village, and it's leader; Garan's sucessor, as potential threat to them. He was detained and brought to their island, where the Matoran became the Dark Hunter known as Gatherer. ''This disgusted Nidhiki even more, to the point where he abandoned his Kanohi Arthron and donned a Kanohi Kadin. 32,500 years later, during the Brotherhood's purge of Toa of Iron and Magnetism, a Toa of Magnetism arrived in the village, whilst being chased by Makuta Gorast. Seeing potential in Nidhiki, he gave Nidhiki a Toa Stone with a portion of his power hours before the Toa's death. Nidhiki took the stone to the local suva, where he met seven other Matoran. They placed their stones in the suva, when an amount of energy transformed them into Toa. Life as a Toa After his transformation, Nidhiki chose a Scythe as his Toa tool, and his Noble Kadin became a Great Kadin. He was offered the position as the team's deputy, but declined, not wanting to make the wrong decision. Not long after their transformation, half the team, including Nidhiki and the team leader, were sent to one of the Southern Islands to rid the island of Frostelus. During a long and hard battle, the team leader was violently ripped apart by the Frostelus. Luckily, Toa Zaria was passing through the island and saved the lives of Nidhiki and his two other teammates. Once they returned to the Tren Krom Peninsula, the team deputy took over the position of team leader, and this time, Nidhiki accepted the offer of being team deputy in the honor of the former leader, and changed his mask to a Votilak. 20,500 years later, Nidhiki was summoned to Metru-Nui alongside ten other Toa, to help fight the Kanohi Dragon, which was released by three Dark Hunters, Vezok, Avak, and Reidak. Nidhiki traveled to Metru-Nui, where he met the team's leader, Toa Lhikan, and the nine other Toa. They traveled to the Coliseum, and saved Turaga Dume from an attempt on his life. The eleven toa, now dubbed ''Toa Mangai, ''then fought in a one month battle against the Kanohi Dragon, and thanks to four Toa of Ice, the Toa Mangai were able to win. Nidhiki, however, wasn't able to put an end to it due to it's incredibly thick armor, forcing Toa Lhikan and five of the Toa to transport it somewhere else, with Nidhiki and the rest of the team staying to guard Metru-Nui, Over the next few years, the Dark Hunters made more attempts to take over Metru-Nui, these attempts escalated, to the point where the Dark hunter Thok was sent to kidnap Turaga Dume. This led Dume to declare war on the Dark Hunters, and had more than 300 Toa come to Metru-Nui to fight against the Dark Hunters. 3,500 years ago, a series of Matoran murders led to Toa Lhikan and Toa Nidhiki to suspect their teammate Tuyet, the latter a Toa of Water, as the murderer. She eventually confessed herself to be the killer, and revealed that she had possession of a stone called the Nui Stone, which had immense power. Although Nidhiki and Lhikan were able to defeat and imprison Tuyet, the secret organization known as The Order of Mata Nui saw her as a threat to the Matoran Universe, and had one of their operatives, Botar, take her to The Pit, an underwater prison 500 years after this incident, Nidhiki was approached by the Dark Hunter Lariska to make an offer. Nidhiki would betray his fellow Toa, and let the Dark Hunters claim the city. However, Nidhiki then committed genocide by killing Lariska. Though another Dark Hunter, Hakann, witnessed this, the latter decided not to let anyone know for his hate of Lariska. This event caused the Toa-Dark Hunter war to keep on going, instead of it ending early. 1,300 years ago, Toa Bomonga and several operatives of the Order of Mata Nui arrived on Metru-Nui to inform the Dark Hunters and Toa of the Brotherhood of Makuta's corruption. The opposing sides then signed a treaty, which allowed the Dark Hunters to build a base in Metru-Nui, only if they helped the Toa in any crisis. Toa Bomonga then joined the Toa Mangai and befriended Nidhiki. ''To be added Abilities and traits Nidhiki was a noble Matoran at first, but after seeing Garan's departure and Gladiator being carried off, he started distancing himself from others, which mad it even harder for him to work with his original team. Once he arrived on Metru-Nui, he hid this sadness under arrogance, the latter being normal for a Toa of Air or Le-Matoran. Originally, Nidhiki wore a Kanohi Arthron. However, when he saw Gladiator taken away, he abandoned his Arthron and bore a Kadin. After becoming deputy of his original team, he bore a Votilak. As a Toa of Air, Nidhiki had power to create, absorb and control air. As a Matoran, Nidhiki originally carried a dagger he used for fighting Rahi. However, he abandoned the dagger once he bacame a Toa, and carried a Scythe, which he could channel his element through. Trivia *One of the reasons Matoro58 decided to include Nidhiki in his story is that he can give a whole different picture of him, instead of a four-legged Dark Hunter who captured Toa Lhikan, he wanted to picture a hero who would be seen for the good things he did. Appearances *''Into the Nothing (First Appearance)''